


[Podfic] Lucid by dr_girlfriend

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drama, Feels, Happy Ending, I Promise to Never Leave a Work Unfinished, M/M, Not Gonna Tag Every Sex Act Just Trust Me There's Plenty, Oh Look Things Got Mildly Kinky, Oh My God People the FEELS, Other Pairings Will Be a Happy Surprise, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post Reichenbach, Ridiculous Amounts of Hand-Holding, Slow Build, Smut, Some Mild But Extremely Creepy Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. <i>The first time it happened was completely by accident.</i><br/>Post-Reichenbach, John finds a way to hold on to Sherlock after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lucid by dr_girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655032) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



**runtime 7:24:15**

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lucid-0)   
  
**Mediafire links:**   


  * [mp3 (254MB) ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v0bd7nr7gh312d5/Lucid_by_dr_girlfriend_-_Podfic.mp3)
  * [m4b (211MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/47yy76zop142rv0/Lucid_by_dr_girlfriend_-_Podfic.m4b) 



Cover art by dr_girlfriend too!

 


End file.
